


The Corkscrew Woe

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Doubt, Fainting, Flashback, Implied/Reference Domestic Violence, Interrogation, Minor Violence, Panic Attack, Recovery, Suspicions, Tension, face-slapping, implied/reference child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based off of a prompt given by aloversvendetta:</p><p>"There's a mole in kingsman HQ and somehow they mistake it for Eggsy, and they torture him until the actual mole is revealed. Afterwards, Eggsy doesn't quit(bc he's very professional, and stuff like that might happen, deal with it) but at some point they used Harry to interrogate him, and now Eggsy sorta connects Harry to Dean. I just want angst, and maybe the two get together and try to work things out?? Maybe happy ending, it's up to you??"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Corkscrew Woe

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt given by aloversvendetta:
> 
> "There's a mole in kingsman HQ and somehow they mistake it for Eggsy, and they torture him until the actual mole is revealed. Afterwards, Eggsy doesn't quit(bc he's very professional, and stuff like that might happen, deal with it) but at some point they used Harry to interrogate him, and now Eggsy sorta connects Harry to Dean. I just want angst, and maybe the two get together and try to work things out?? Maybe happy ending, it's up to you??"

After the issues with V-day, the Kingsman knights were suspicious of Eggsy always. Arthur had been the only one to die in the events that took place, at the hands of Eggsy. Everyone knew this because Eggsy had to testify before the entire Round Table about the cause of Arthur’s death.

Merlin and Roxy knew he had little choice, but the other knights were set at unease at this young man, not even one who passed initiation to being Lancelot, being the king-killer. At first, Eggsy petitioned to become Galahad, but he was both shocked and pleased when Harry returned to HQ a few months later, albeit having a jagged white scar over his left eye and a glass eye well made to have matched his previous living eye. Between the return of Galahad and the death of Arthur there was little chance of earning a knighthood. Percival, knowing that Eggsy could not become Lancelot now that Roxy took that station, proposed that Eggsy become Mordred.

Although bitter about this title, Eggsy took it as it was the last option that allowed him to stay at Kingsman. For the most part he started to seclude himself to working the tailor shop alongside the other tailors, only branching out on missions given to him. They gave him missions he thought were just this side of risky, perhaps in the chance of him dying Eggsy would think grimly when he barely escaped with his head on his shoulders.

The knights had been kind enough to agree that Eggsy’s mother and sister could live in a sanctioned house just down the road from the tailor shop, so Eggsy was thankful they showed mercy to them at the very least.

What he hadn’t counted on was becoming seen as a source of pure diabolical plans within Kingsman itself.

“There’s a mole in Kingsman.” Merlin said to him during one of the rare Kingsman meetings he was in attendance with the other Knights in the upper floor of the tailor shop.

He was still Merlin to Eggsy even if he had now assumed the position of Arthur. Amelia had now taken up her new tech title of Morgan shortly after Merlin’s changed status.

Eggsy shook his head and muttered just loud enough to be heard, “Who on earth could it be?”

Dead silence greeted him and he looked at each Knight in turn before realization had dawned on him, “You think it’s me?”

“You’re not named Mordred for nothing.” Gawain commented, his dark eyes sharply focusing on Eggsy.

“Even you?” Eggsy looked at Lancelot, his dear friend, who looked away. He pursed his lips and looked at Galahad, “And you?”

Harry shifted in his seat, but it was Gareth who spoke, “Your fingerprints were found on Morgan’s computer keyboard and on some files. Also there were traces residual fur from a certain pug found as well. Oh yes, we keep fur samples and DNA of all the breeds of dogs we have here. We all here at the table know you have never before been allowed access to the computer rooms after Morgan’s advancement. The information, which is highly sensitive in nature, was released during a time which your whereabouts were not accounted for.”

Eggsy sat back against the chair, “What do you mean? When was this done?”

“Two days ago. Around 4pm to 6pm” Percival said, “You were not with your family, the shop said you left work early, of about 1:45pm, and during that time slot was when your glasses were left at your home.”

A small sound a mix of surprise and tension made its way out of Eggsy, “Yeah. I got off early because I had something to do, that something not having anything to do with Kingsman. As for my glasses, I don’t really need them while I’m not working.”

“Why will you not tell us then what you were up to?” Lancelot asked her brow furrowing.

Eggsy clenched his jaw and set his mouth. He was not going to say why, and he should not have to say his reason. Instead he only said, “Whatever this was it was not me.”

Merlin sighed, “We feared you say that. As it is, and by regulation’s that cannot be spared towards anyone, we must interrogate you formally... Galahad, you are our best interrogator and therefore will be overseeing this.”

Galahad nodded and stood, “If you would come with me… Mordred.”

They took the private underground tube from the shop to the Mansion HQ, the whole time tense and quiet. Eggsy tried to get the words to say something about his innocence, but found he couldn’t speak.

When at HQ it was just them two in an interrogation room not dissimilar to what Eggsy saw at a police station was when Eggsy became nervous. He had not known that Harry was seen as the best interrogator, or even why for that matter. All his weapons had been stripped of him, and now he sat in a cold metal chair with an even colder feeling in his gut that this was not going to go well.

“Tell me the truth.” Harry said wearily, sitting down across from Eggsy.

“I have.” Eggsy said back.

“I know how stubborn you can be…” Harry stated, “Given our rules, I have to break that stubbornness.”

Eggsy felt that cold lump in his stomach lurch, yet they kept up this banter for probably a few hours with Harry asking questions that became more complex and Eggsy answering either in the same fashion or not at all.

When Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead did Eggsy become acutely aware of how tired his former mentor was. It almost made Eggsy want to admit what he had been up to that day, but he persisted to not say anything.

Eggsy learned that day though why Harry was seen as the best interrogator. When words, and even pleads did not work, Harry grew solemn. It was a quietness and stillness that had Eggsy’s skin prickling with fear, even though he had never before felt fear of Harry.

Suddenly, before Eggsy could realize it, he was swept off his feet literally and dangled by only his throat against the wall. He was held just so where he could breathe, since Harry’s hand was large enough, but it was not comfortable at all.

There were no emotions in Harry’s remaining eye. It might as well have been as lifeless as the glass eye.

Harry raised his voice in a way he had never done before at Eggsy, “Tell me where you were!”

Eggsy reached up to tug at Harry’s hands, tears pricking his eyes at the feeling of betrayal rather than of pain as he desperately tried to remove Harry’s hands. Eggsy briefly registered a faint sound of air whooshing before he felt a broad hand collide with his face, knocking the air out of him temporarily.

Again, Eggsy did not speak and it earned him several more blows, the next more forceful than the previous. By now his instinct to go pliant, to take what was given, had kicked in, and his mind raced back to the years and years of abuse he had suffered at Dean’s hands.

The next hit in particular sent Eggsy into a state that even had Harry backing off as Eggsy felt himself dropped roughly onto the floor. Eggsy’s breathing hitched and the world swam before turning topsy-turvy. He started to shake uncontrollably and he tried to fight it, but eventually gave himself over as he felt his fingers seizing up. Eggsy felt his consciousness fade in and out and Harry looming over him. But it was not Harry anymore but Dean, a large butcher’s knife in his hand ready to strike. Eggsy was only barely aware of his name being called out in earnest before losing consciousness altogether.

\--

It was only a few hours later that Eggsy was conscious. His name had at this time also been cleared. It seemed that the mole had been discovered to be Amelia herself after Merlin had conducted his own type of interrogation on her. Knowing where the fingerprints and fur samples were stored, she had planted the evidence at the scene and then blamed Eggsy after having been privately told that that day he would be off-grid by Eggsy himself for some undisclosed reason.

Eggsy does not quit Kingsman, nor does he shuck the title of Mordred. The other Kingsman still eye him warily, but at least were sheepish enough to apologize. However, that did not mean that Eggsy and Harry were on good grounds just yet.

Any time Harry tried to talk to Eggsy, Eggsy would either find someone else to speak with, as usually Harry visited during Eggsy’s working hours in the shop, or would altogether ignore the phone calls and texts.

It was not until Merlin made them sit in the meeting room, with him nearby that they spoke for once face to face in roughly a month.

“It was me who put him in charge of you.” Merlin said to Eggsy, who sat with crossed arms and thinned lip, “I though perhaps with your closeness previous you would be at least willing to tell him whatever it is you would not say. Please do not hold this against him.”

Eggsy looked at Merlin and remarked coldly, “Already killed a king once - could do it again.”

Merlin smiled back, not even in the slightest ruffled, “No. You won’t, and though I had every confidence that though you’re a king-killer you are not an oath-breaker, you still had to be tested.”

“I truly am sorry for what I had to do, Eggsy.” Harry said softly, before adding, “When it comes to the orders of Arthur I must comply despite my own moral qualms.”

“Mmhm.” Eggsy said. Though he did not relax outwardly, a small piece of him felt reassured that Harry had had qualms with what he was ordered to do.

“Will we three be able to leave here with at least a mutual understanding then, since any sort of forgiving is too reaching?”Merlin asked, looking at each of them in turn.

Eggsy unfolded his arms then slowly stretched one across the table, open for a handshake, which Harry gladly met.

“Good. Now go back to work, the both of you.” Merlin prompted, rising and dismissing their meeting.

Eggsy knew things weren’t going to be “OK” with him and Harry for a while, but at least there was already a small beginning of recovery.

As Eggsy restocked bolts of fabric his mind wandered. He thought about the mole incident, Harry, and finally, about that day in which he had gone off-grid. He had wanted to be alone, and for good cause –that day marked the anniversary of his father’s death.

He had wanted to grieve alone at the man’s grave, something which he had done every year – even sneaking out of the house if he had to - and always alone so none knew of the conversations he would have with a headstone. Eggsy inwardly shrugged and went to clean up one of the dressing rooms, putting those thoughts out of his head and focusing instead on his job.


End file.
